Weapons
Weapon Damage Calculation Weapon damage is calculated in three parts. First, the base damage calculation is determined. This is the '''base damage''' of the weapon, multiplied by 2x for headshots (double damage) and .5 for limbs (half the damage). Only bullet-based weapons can deal head or limb damage. Lennox and Blitz Markov calculate their multipliers here instead of head or limb damage. The result is the '''modified base damage'''. Second, additional multipliers are calculated based on the base damage. These bonuses are cumulative but not multiplicative - they modify only the base damage calculated in step one. * Cabot's damage amplifier adds 1x '''modified base damage.''' * Val's weak spots add .9 '''modified base damage.''' * Lazarus and Torvald's weak spots add .5 '''modified base damage.''' Weak points can only be hit by bullet based weapons, and can't be hit by weak point weapons, Cabot's railgun, or Griffin's harpoon. Finally, an evolving monster adds 1.25 to the '''base damage''' of the hit, unaffected by any other calculations. An easy way to think of this is that all unassisted damage comes first, followed by support and medic bonuses. '''Example:''' Lennox hits a Goliath who is entering his evolve animation four times, and Cabot turns his amp on. Lennox's damage is 90, so with her 4x multiplier, her '''modified base damage '''is 360. Cabot adds a 2x to that, so her new damage is 720. With the extra .25 to her original base damage from the monster evolving, Lennox does a whopping 9x, or 810 damage total - one of the hardest hits in the game. '''Example 2:''' Markov is shooting a Behemoth in the back with an assault rifle while Lazarus adds weak points and Cabot amps. Markov's base damage is '''21 per shot''', so when he hits Behemoth's armor plating, the '''modified base damage''' is 10.5. Cabot adds his 2x, bringing it back up to 21, and Lazarus adds another .5, making the total damage per hit '''25.25''' - only a slight increase in Markov's base DPS. If Laz, Markov and Cabot focus on the Behemoths intestines instead, Markov will instead deal 42 ('''modified base)''' + 42 + 21, or '''105 damage per hit.''' Stats *Lennox's Plasma Lance reload includes the entire animation cycle (arming and swinging) It reloads faster after a miss, making a .8s animation cycle at 75 rounds per second. Her Adjusted DPS is the straight 4x value, as there is no adequate way to express her average damage in ideal circumstances save as a function logarithmically approaching that value. * *DPS: Damage Per Second under ideal circumstances, calculated without reloads. Equation: (damage*rounds per minute/60) For single shot weapons, DPS = damage for easy comparison. This is the ideal damage a weapon would deal if it fired continuously without reloads. This is a decent indicator of burst damage for any weapon that fires quickly for at least a second, but does not take into account reloads, limb damage, spread, weapon switching or perks. * *DPS2: Adjusted Damage Per Second under ideal circumstances, calculated with reload. Equation: (Damage * capacity)/((60/rounds per minute * capacity) + Reload Time + Delay). This is a decent indicator of damage over time for any weapon that fires quickly, but does not take into account limb damage, spread, weapon switching or perks. ** Example 1: Markov fires 48 assault rounds at 21 damage per round, dealing 1008 damage. At his fire rate, this takes 6 seconds, plus another 2.25 to reload. Hence, the assault rifles adjusted DPS is 1008/8.25 = about 122.2. Surprisingly, this is substantially higher than Markov's Lightning Gun, assuming every bullet hits the chest - however, the burst damage is very comparable, so switching may optimize DPS. ** Example 2: Blitz Markov fires his gun for all four stages, dealing (75*1.5s)+(150*1.5s)+(225*1.5s)+(300*2s) Total Damage. This takes 6.5 seconds, plus another 7 seconds to charge back to 100%. Total Damage/13.5 = 86.5 damage. With the capacity perk, Markov will have higher damage for longer and his adjusted DPS will go up. ** RPM: Round Per Minute * Since it's very easy to hit limbs, weapons that are affected by limb shots often do less average damage over time. On the flip side, headshots with high damage bullet weapons are extremely powerful. DPS Comparison - Perks